The overarching goal of the Synthetic Antibody Binder Sab Core is to develop a broad range of powerful approaches and provide novel reagents to support the consortiums and communitys research objectives. The Sab Core is uniquely capable to generate in a high-throughput way synthetic antibodies (Sabs) to an extensive range of targets including soluble proteins, protein complexes and membrane proteins. Thus, the infrastructure in place with extensive capability to efficiently generate high-quality affinity reagents that will dramatically accelerate membrane protein research performed within the MPSDC Consortium, as well as in the entire membrane protein research community. The goals of the Sab Core are (i) to provide high-quality synthetic affinity reagents for membrane protein targets using state-of-the-art technologies, (ii) to accelerate structure determination by Sab-assisted crystallography and Cryo-EM and (iii) to develop novel applications of Sabs that will enable Core users to significantly elevate the level of mechanistic understanding of membrane protein functions.